Sweet Spring
by Ariyass
Summary: Tsubaki no lloraría por la muerte de Arima Kousei. No, porque la primavera, aunque es dolorosa, sigue siendo dulce. (Avance en el tiempo) One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Shigatsu wa kimi no uso/ Your lie in April no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Naoshi Arakawa.

 _ **Advertencias: Capitulo corto/Poco dialogo/Cosas sad (creo)**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Mi unica contribución al anime que me hizo llorar como una perra.

Lo unico que imagino cuando pienso en un futuro de este anime.

Por favor, escuchen la canción, creo que lastimará más sus almas, pero si vieron este anime creo que de ese viven. (Como yo)

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Recomendación musical: Kirameki - Wacci**

* * *

— _¿Pude vivir en tu corazón?_

— _Entraste como si fuera tu casa._

* * *

Tsubaki, tú serias la primera persona en presenciar la muerte de Arima Kousei.

La gente creyó que llorarías, que sufririas y moririas de amor al poco tiempo. Porque los cincuenta años de matrimonio no pasaban en vano, te decían.

Pero no fue así.

A todo el mundo pareció sorprenderle la madurez con la que habías manejado la muerte de tu marido.

Arima Kousei, quién murió un domingo en la mañana de primavera.

Lo encontraste frente a su piano, con la puerta del balcon abierta y las hojas de las notas músicales regadas en todo el suelo de la sala de música. Con los ojos cerrados, los lentes en el suelo y el baston tirado.

Habían pasado varios meses sin que tocara. Producto de la artritis en las manos y el cansanció natural de la edad. Las mañanas dejaron de llenarse de esas melodias que anunciaban otro día de perfecta armonía consigo mismo.

Arima componía canciones para ti, Tsubaki.

Tu decías que no. Que eran para alguien más. Para una chica bella que había perdido. Pero yo sé que no.

Kousei siempre sonreía cuando te veía, a veces con burla, a veces con sarcasmo, a veces con ternura. Como sí todo en ti fuera autentico y bello. Y lo era.

Tsubaki Arima.

Así te llamaron cuando se casaron. También en primavera.

Su funeral fue tranquilo, muchas personas asistieron. Grandes músicos, antiguos camaradas, viejos amigos, entre ellos el tio Ryota y su esposa.

Tú metiste una foto y una carta en el ataud y luego, guardaste la distancia.

No te vi llorar ni una sola vez, aunque te quedaste al ultimo para decir adios. Y lo vi.

Una pequeña lágrima y una triste sonrisa se asomó por tus labios.

Los siguientes años fueron lentos, pero pácificos para una viuda. Aun sonreías y aun conservabas esa pequeña llama dentro de ti.

Yo no entendía porque.

Tu esposo, el amor de tu vida se había ido. Pasarías el resto de tu vida sola y no parecías en lo más mínimo afectada por ello.

Cuando te pregunté porqué, tu callaste.

Y me contaste _su_ historia.

Quien diría que la chica más impulsiva, arrebatada y tan poco femenina había sido la esposa del joven más lloron, terco y vulnerable de la escuela.

" _Ambos maduramos"_ me dijiste.

Cuando me contaste que sucedió con Kousei, como alguien diferente vino a cambiar su vida y como eso los unio más de lo que estaba previsto, pensé que era tonto no llorar.

Por un momento, me imagine que tú era el reemplazo de _ella_.

Que, de alguna manera, debías estar enojada por estar al lado de un hombre que no te amo realmente.

Tú me golpeaste en la cabeza con fuerza. Tenías fuerza…para ser una anciana.

Me lo dijiste claro y no pude refutar nada.

Te amo con la misma intensidad, pero no de la misma manera.

Y eso no era malo. Porque él nunca te mintió ni tu a él.

Lo amaste muchos. Y el te amó aun más.

Por un momento pense que era un idiota por hacerte una ultima pregunta, pero aun así lo hice; _"¿Porqué sonreíste en el funeral de papá?"_

Tú levantaste la mirada, me observaste con ternura, y contestaste con cariño:

—Porque ya estan juntos al fin.

…

La veo a la distancia. En este escenario tan pulcramente limpió, en un cielo despejados, en un suelo transparente.

Tan similar a la ultima vez que la vi.

Sigue igual de joven. Sigue teniendo ese cabello dorados y esos ojos azules expresivos. Sigue siendo tan hermosa.

Su vestido que usaba en las presentaciones y su violin inseparable en una mano, como si fuera parte de ella.

Me mira y luego extiende la mano. La misma que me levantó cuando estaba hundido en el fondo del oceano.

La tomo.

Notó, entonces, que mis manos ya no duelen y son jovenes y suaves de nuevo. Que mi cabello esta completo y no canoso. Que vuelvo a ser como cuando nos conocimos.

Luego tocamos juntos. Tantas canciones bellas, tantas melodias con y sin forma, sin limite. Te miro y ambos deseamos lo mismo.

Que les llegue.

Que les llegue a los que estaban abajo, mientras los esperamos aquí.

Tocamos por horas, días, meses. No lo sé.

Pero no nos cansamos. Esto es eterno, juto como debió ser.

Juntos.

* * *

" _Pronto llegará la primavera.  
La época en la que te conocí.  
Una primavera…En la no estarás…"_

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Esta jodidamente pequeño, pero me esforcé mucho y esto es lo unico que me salia del alma.

Ademas, creo que la historia ya dijo todo, así que no había mucho qu agregar.

Gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final.

Saludos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


End file.
